1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic image object or logo recognition.
2. Information
Enabling electronics to recognize objects in images has been a goal of computer vision for decades. Though there has been much progress toward this goal, the task remains challenging. For example, recognizing particular objects transferred across the Internet may involve processing an enormous amount of image information at a relatively high rate. Users of a popular social media website may upload more than 4000 images per minute. Accordingly, it may be desirable to search for or recognize particular objects, such as logos, in an image at a relatively high rate.